planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Vehicle armor and damage resistance
Every vehicle and the MAX unit has resistance to various types of damage, and the Lightning, Prowler, Vanguard, Magrider, Sunderer, Harasser and ANT have directional armor. Armor Armor is a value that can either decrease or increase incoming damage when an armored vehicle takes damage from a certain direction. Incoming damage is modified by the listed percentage values. Most of vehicles take normal damage from all sides, and tanks take increased damage from sides and damage dealt to the rear armor is increased by 1.5. The direction used in the calculation is based on the position of the player dealing the damage, not which part of the recipient's vehicle is hit. How Directional Damage works in PlanetSide 2 - Gameplay Mechanics| C4, Tank mines and Anti-Vehicle Grenades ignore armor. Damage resistance Damage resistance is a value that can either decrease or increase incoming damage from various types of weapons. A resistance of 100% means the vehicle is not affected at all. A positive number means incoming damage is reduced by that percent. A negative number means incoming damage is multiplied by that percent, dealing extra damage. Infantry have 0% resistance to all damage types, meaning they take listed damage regardless of damage type. Damage Calculation To calculated final damage, resistance and armor percentages must be converted into decimals. Positive percentage values must be deducted from 100 and divided by 100: (100 - x ) / 100 Giving us 25% = 0.75, 50% = 0.5, 80% = 0.2 and etc. Negative percentage values, on other hand, must be multiplied by -1 to make them positive and added 100 before dividing by 100: ((x * -1) + 100) / 100 Giving us -25% = 1.25, -50% = 1.5, -100% = 2, -200% = 3, -250% = 3.5 and etc. After that, listed weapon damage, must be multiplied by armor and resistance decimals to calculate final damage: Damage * Resistance Decimal * Armor Decimal = Final Damage For example, 725(Default Rocket Launcher) damage, aimed at bottom armor(20%) of Liberator(-70% resistance against Rocket Launchers) will give us this formula: 725 * 1.7 * 0.8 = 986 Shots To Kill To calculate shots to kill vehicle total health must be dived by final damage and result rounded up, for example liberator STK at bottom armor from Default Rocket Launcher: 5000 / 986 = 5.0709 = 6 By default at 20% health vehicle catches fire, to calculate shots to burn, vehicle health first must be multiplied by 0.8: (5000 * 0.8) / 986 = 4.0567 = 5 Additionally, template and placed on most vehicle and and anti-vehicle articles, such as NS Decimator, M20 Basilisk, M12 Kobalt, C75 Viper and etc, will automatically calculate shots to kill and shots to burn depending on the weapon and target. History *November 18, 2016 Hotfix **Sniper Rifles (not the Archer) now use the small arms resistance type. *June 14, 2017 Hotfix **ANT/Sunderer resistances have been returned to their Live values prior to the June 8 hotfix. *September 26, 2017 Update **See Details and Undocumented Changes *September 28, 2017 Hotfix **Harasser ***C4 resistance from -140 to -75 ***Dev Note: This change means the Harasser now goes to burning in one brick, instead of death. Equipping composite armor will keep a single brick from setting the Harasser to burning. **Archer Resistances ***Galaxy resist (40) from -50 to 25 ***Liberator resist (40) from -50 to 0 *October 19, 2017 Update **Air to Ground Warheads ***Dev Note: Some A2G warhead resistance (type 23) values were skewed from where they were intended to be. The following changes will increase the durability of the listed vehicles against Hornets, Zephyr, and Dalton weapons. ***Galaxy resist 23 (A2G warhead) from -25 to 25 ***Liberator resist 23 (A2G warhead) from -150 to 25 ***Valkyrie resist 23 (A2G warhead) from -140 to -50 **Anti-Materiel Rifle ***Dev Note: Anti-materiel rifle (type 40) received some adjustments to lighten the impact on certain types hard targets. ***MBT resist 40 (archer) from 20 to 40 ***Lightning resist 40 (archer) from 20 to 40 ***Sunderer resist 40 (archer) from 25 to 40 **Walker resistances ***Flash resist 22 (walker) from 25 to 50 ***ANT resist 22 (walker) from 90 to 85 ***Sunderer resist 22 (walker) from 90 to 85 ***Lightning resist 22 (walker) from 90 to 85 ***MBT resist 22 (walker) from 90 to 85 ***ESF resist 22 (walker) from 35 to 50 ***Valkyrie resist 22 (walker) from 70 to 75 ***Galaxy resist 22 (walker) from 75 to 80 *October 24, 2017 Hotfix **Event NPCs (Pumpkins/Snowmen) ***Pumpkin and Snowman resist 2 (small arms) from 0 to 50 ***Pumpkin and Snowman resist 40 (anti-materiel rifles) from 0 to 50 *November 20, 2017 Update **ESF ***Resistance 23 (Air to Ground Warhead) from -140 to -75 ***Resist type 28 (AP Chaingun) from 75 to 65 ***Dev Note: The A2G warhead adjustment decreases the damage of each shot from an A2G warhead weapon, like the Zephyr, Dalton, or Hornet Missiles, but Zephyr and Dalton have had their damage buffed to counter-balance the adjustment, while Hornets go from 3 hits to kill to 4 hits to kill. The AP chaingun resist adjustment reduces the staying power ESF have primarily against a Liberator's Shredder, but this also affects the Tank Buster, the Valkyrie's Hellion, and other vulcan-like weapons. **AV MANA Turret (Engineer) ***Resistance from 23 (Air to Ground Warhead) to 34 (Infantry Rocket Launcher) ***Dev Note: AV MANA Turret was somewhat left behind during the original CAI update. This resistance type adjustment bumps up the damage, bringing it closer to being in line with infantry rocket launchers, and creating a better trade-off for Engineers making use of the turret. *December 13, 2017 Hotfix **Sunderer and ANT Resistances ***Resist type 23 (Air to Ground) from 25 to 0 ***Dev Note: Against Dalton, this keeps Sunderers at 4 shots to crit and 5 to kill, and Blockade Sunderers remain 5 shots to kill. Zephyr and Hornets go from 11 to crit and 14 to kill to 8 to crit and 10 to kill. For ANTs, Dalton stays the same 4 shots to kill, while Zephyr and Hornets go from 9 shots to crit and 11 to kill down to 7 shots to crit and 8 to kill. **ESF Resistances ***Resist type 23 (Air to Ground) from -75 to -125 ***Dev Note: This compensates for the damage reduction on the Liberator, and moves ESF a bit further along in the burning state when getting hit once by a Liberator round (2635 damage per shot previously to 2700 damage per shot now.) Zephyr goes from 4 shots to kill to 3 shots to kill. Hornets go from 4 shots to kill to 3 shots to kill. **Valkyrie Resistances ***A2G resistance from -50 to 0 ***Dev Note: Coupled with the reduced Dalton damage, this changes Dalton from 2 shots to kill to 2 shots to crit and 3 shots to kill; Zephyr from 4 shots to kill to 5 shots to crit and 6 to kill; and Hornets from 4 shots to kill to 5 to crit and 6 to kill. ***Resist type 8 (Aircraft Nosegun) from 75 to 80 ***Dev Note: This change slightly lengthens the time to kill against Valkyries with noseguns alone, providing a bit more survivability. *February 8, 2018 Update **Harasser ***Tank Cannon (type 7) resistance from -20 to -50 ***Dev Note: In most cases, this reduces the number of main cannon shots to kill a Harasser by one. *April 5, 2018 Update **Galaxy ***Resistance type 12 (Flak Explosive) from -120 to -50 ***Dev Note: This increases kill time from a dual burster MAX from about 24 seconds to 36 seconds. For comparison, pre-CAI, the TTK of a burster max was roughly 38 seconds. An MBT/Harasser's Ranger versus the vehicle follows a similar pattern, from 26 seconds TTK to 39 seconds TTK. **Liberator ***Bottom armor from 50% to 20% ***Resistance type 12 (Flak Explosive) from -130 to -75 ***Dev Note: Not taking the belly armor into consideration, the new Flak resistance increases the Liberator's time to kill versus a dual burster MAX from roughly 15 seconds to 22 seconds. With the addition of default Afterburner, the vehicle's ability to get in and out of combat made it less necessary to lean on the belly armor as a defense mechanism. We've reeled in that benefit, from 50% to 20%, which also helps make air to air combat less tedious. Dalton shots to kill versus another Liberator's belly armor, for example, goes from a 9 shot kill to a 6 shot kill. **Valkyrie ***Resistance type 12 (Flak Explosive) from -126 to -100 ***Dev Note: Valkyrie is the vehicle most prone to keeping its belly armor facing a damage source, and most likely to break line of sight with threats due to the vehicle's agility. Even so, we wanted to give the vehicle a bit more breathing room in those close situations. *August 15, 2018 Update **Valkyrie ***Resistance to small arms (type 2) from 96 to 75. **Galaxy ***HMG resistance from 67% to 75 ***Chaingun resistance from 67% to 75% ***Dev Note: These changes reduce how quickly a Galaxy can be destroyed by weapons like the Liberator's Vektor and Valkyrie's Wyvern. *October 11, 2018 Update **Small arms resistance (type 2) from 75 to 90. **''Dev Note: The last adjustment to the Valkyrie's small arms resistance reduced the effectiveness of the vehicle as a combat platform, but hit the Valkyrie harder than we'd have liked. We're going to more conservative numbers and can continue to tune as necessary.'' *March 20, 2019 Update **Prowler, Magrider, Vanguard, Lightning ***Tank Shell resistance (type 7) from 0 to -50 ***Rear armor from -100 to -50 ***''Dev Note: While the original goal of increasing survivability for more casual or inexperienced players was well intentioned, tank versus tank combat became too much of a slugfest to be enjoyable for veterans. This change is a major swing back toward shorter tank versus tank time to kill values to bring back some of the tense, fast-paced gameplay (as well as some of the frustration that gameplay caused.) We'll continue to pursue avenues for easing less experienced players into the tank game, but it will no longer come at the cost of this style of gameplay. Some example impacts of these changes are listed below.'' **Sunderer, ANT ***Tank Shell resistance (type 7) from 0 to -20 ***''Dev Note: These changes equate to roughly one less shot to kill from their Live versions. This brings the expectations to destroy these vehicles a bit closer to that of tank to tank combat, while still allowing them to remain more tanky as wheeled support vehicles.'' **Deployment Shield (Sunderer) ***While the shield is active, the vehicle no longer receives additional damage to Tank Shell (resist type 7) ***''Dev Note: This change nullifies the Tank Shell resistance adjustments above for Deploy Shield Sunderers whose shield is currently active.'' **Harasser ***Tank Shell resistance (type 7) from -50 to -20 ***Engineers in the rumble seat now repair 50% of their normal repair per second value, instead of 30%. ***''Dev Note: With MBT and Lightning receiving less damage from the rear now, we've decided to reintroduce some of the vehicle's survivability against those targets. In most cases, this change increases the number of shots to kill for a composite armor Harasser by one, and prevents them from falling into a critical state as they normally would have, without composite armor. The additional rumble seat repair rate should also help boost the vehicle's overall survivability mid-fight, though ultimately the role of the Harasser continues to be to pick off wounded targets, and engage in hit and run gameplay.'' **Liberator ***Resistance to Walker (type 22) from 75 to 72.5 ***''Dev Note: This change moves the Walker's damage output against Liberators a bit closer to the Ranger without usurping its role at closer distances.'' **Anti-Vehicle MANA Turret (Engineer) ***Damage resistance type changed from Infantry Rocket Launchers (type 34) to Tank Shell (type 7) ***Adjusted the explosion visuals to better match the blast radius of the weapon. ***''Dev Note: This change gives the AV MANA Turret some of its earlier bite back versus heavily armored ground vehicles, without modifying the time to kill too much elsewhere.'' **Hardlight Barrier (Engineer) ***Tank cannon resistance (type 7) from 0 to -400 ***HMG resistance (type 4) from 68 to 0 ***C4 resistance (type 11) from 0 to -100 ***Tank Mine resistance (type 9) from 0 to -50 ***Infantry Rocket resistance (type 34) from 0 to -50 ***A2G Warhead resistance (type 23) from 0 to -400 ***''Dev Note: We've done a once-over on the Hardlight Barrier's resistances to put it more in line with the amount of damage you'd expect a magical space wall to take from heavy ordnance''. *October 16, 2019 Update **MBT, Lightning, Sunderer, ANT (All factions) ***Light Anti-Vehicle resist (type 5) from 0 to -20 ***''Dev Note: This shifts up all of the light anti-armor based weaponry's power level against heavily armored vehicles a bit, which currently tend to be some of the less popular weapons in the game. This change also gives Harassers more of an edge against the targets listed.'' **ESF ***Armor Piercing Chaingun resistance (type 28) from 65 to 50 ***A2G Warhead resistance from -125 to -100 ***''Dev Note: With the introduction of the Wyrm, and the efficacy of A2A missile setups, ESF now have more powerful counters to solo Liberators, and have re-enabled one-shot kills with the Dalton against non-composite ESF, and made the vehicles slightly more vulnerable to gatling gun style weaponry. The increase in A2G warhead resistance gives ESF doesn't impact most A2G warhead weapons in a meaningful way, but sets Dalton up for changes we're making further down.'' **Liberator ***A2G resistance (type 23) from 25 to 0 ***The Liberator's 20% Bottom Armor has been removed. ***''Dev Note: With the Liberator's integrated afterburner, added bottom armor, and now "free" fire suppression, players felt the Liberator was too tanky, and became less interesting to fight both with ESF and other Liberators. So for the time being, we've reverted the bottom armor change, and can consider bringing it back as a Defensive slot option if the demand is high enough. The air to ground resistance reduction will help, alongside changes below, with Liberator versus Liberator fights, and add a bit more power to Hornet Missiles, for ESF who want to risk getting closer to the vehicle.'' Media References Census API Sources Use JSON Formatter to view correctly. *Armor info *Armor facing *Profile armor map *Resist info *Resist type *Profile resist map External links *Iridar’s Weapon Mechanics. Archived from the original on 9 Jan 2019. *Iridar’s Weapon Analysis Toolbox. Archived from the original on 21 May 2019. Category:Mechanics